


A Job to Do

by sleepinthepark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gore, Murder, Other, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Violence, Yandere, Yandere Tsukishima, haikyuu reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinthepark/pseuds/sleepinthepark
Summary: A short Yandere Tsukishima x Reader I wrote for my friend. Enjoy dino boy killing someone!
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 35





	A Job to Do

As Tsukki walked beside you after school, you noticed he was slightly more chatty than usual. More excited even. Something about him seemed more lively, and it made you happy to see him show a little more glee than usual. 

“...and that was when I learned that knots usually- Y/N, are you listening to me?”

“Huh, what?”, you responded out of shock. It didn’t take you long before you forgot that you were staring at Tsukki as he rambled on. 

“You spaced out there for a minute, pipsqueak”, he said with a hint of judgement, “I probably overloaded your small brain with too much information.” As he shoved his hands deeper into his pockets, he held his chin high as if to enunciate the fact that he was of higher intelligence than you.

“Shut it beanpole”, you joked as you rolled your eyes, “I’m at least thankful you stayed to talk to me on my way home today.” 

You kept your head down so any sign of blush wouldn’t be visible to Tsukki at all. Unfortunately, you also missed the one in a million opportunity to see him blush a little as well.

“Ahem- yeah, you’re lucky a dwarf like yourself has someone to look after you, especially since you said that someone’s been watching you lately.” Tsukki unknowingly reminded himself as he walked closer to you, and cautiously looked at the surroundings.

“Haha, yeah”, you responded hesitantly. “I don’t think it’s safe for me to be alone around my neighborhood anymore, but I’m happy it’s you with me…” The last part of what you said came out quietly in hopes he didn’t hear, but Tsukki was sharp enough to hear it. 

“No problem”, Tsukki obliged, forcing his voice to keep it from sounding shaky. “I’ll at least do the job of making sure you’re not hurt from something like tripping over air, midget”, he teased as a last minute attempt to escape the tense air.

Glaring back at him with a smile, you shot back, “At least I won’t have to duck at the sight of a doorframe, you pillar of salt.” “Whatever you say, shrimp”, he said with a scoff as he looked forward again.

As you continued to retaliate against his teases, the two of you headed to your house at a leisurely pace to stay in each other’s company a little longer.

~~~~  
“Bye, Tsukki!”, Y/N shouted from her front door. “Thanks for walking me home!”

As you waved goodbye, Tsukki raised his hand as a farewell. With the door closed behind you, he dropped his hand and paused.

Now.

Now he could tend to his chore.

As Tsukki walked to his house while looking at the cotton candy pink sky, he gauged whether or not his parents would be home at this time. Based on his guess, both of them would be working, meaning the house would be empty.

Perfect.

Tsukki smiled to himself as he put on his headphones, his excitement building with every step of the way. He could barely contain himself. 

He did say it was his job after all.  
~~~~

It was pitch black outside now. The only source of light in Tsukki’s room was the small desk lamp sitting in the corner of the room, casting large shadows along the walls. As he set down his bag and changed out of his school uniform, Tsukki dressed into old clothes of Akiteru’s. The old shirt and PE shorts were well worn out and faded, but it was better that way. He wouldn’t have to worry about ruining his own clothes. Folding his uniform neatly and placing it on his bed, Tsukki carefully made sure to set out his notebook and pencils on his desk to give the illusion he was studying.

Silently making his way downstairs, Tsukki grabbed what he needed and set them upon the island table in the kitchen: disposable rubber gloves, a towel, his father’s toolbox, and his mother’s medical kit. Luckily for him, he wouldn’t have to make two separate trips for supplies. As he put on the gloves and threw the towel over his shoulder, Tsukki made his way to the sliding glass doors next to the living room.

The backyard faced other houses, but that didn’t matter. In the darkness of the night, the little shed that sat in the grass was able to hide almost anything, especially Tsukki’s little project. The shed had thin cement walls as well as a rusted roof and door of the same material. Vines grew up the sides, and cobwebs formed around the base. Mainly only used for rare lawn maintenance, it was the perfect place to hide something. No one would ever think to go in there. Nor would anyone find anything.

As he slowly opened the door to the shed to not make a creak, he swiftly entered to close the door behind him just as softly. Placing the two boxes at his feet, Tsukki reached up and pulled on the light switch, turning on the small lamp that hung from the top of the shed. 

Contrary to the hard exterior, the walls inside were padded with old sheets and futons that had been tossed away. All the equipment was pushed to the back to leave the center bare. But it wasn’t.

In the center was a scrawny man in his mid 30’s blindfolded, gagged, and tied at his hands and feet using old strips of bedsheets. Stripped down to nothing but boxers, the man laid asleep on the padded floor as his breaths were short and shaky. “Pathetic”, Tsukki thought. “To think he believes what’s mine could be his.”

Shoving his foot into the hostage’s ribs, Tsukki woke him up with a jolting start induced with pain and screams followed by fear filled whimpers. The man frantically shook his head and body as he squirmed at Tsukki’s feet, hoping that there would at least be some sign of a positive reaction. The only reaction he received was a wide smirk across Tsukki’s face, a reaction that invoked bloodlust, anger, and selfishness.

“Sit up”, Tsukki ordered as he kicked the hostage’s ribs again. Jolting from the force of his foot, the man cried out only to be muffled by the strips of cloth in his mouth, and rolled onto his face. Annoyed by the lack of compliance, Tsukki kicked the man even harder in the stomach. “I know you’re not deaf, you bitch, I said sit up!” Shaking, the hostage sat on his knees as fat tears poured out from under the blindfold. His breaths were fast and wavering as he sobbed.

Squatting in front of the lame excuse of a human being before him, Tsukki placed the medical kit to his left and the toolbox to his right. “Now”, he said softly, “let me tell you what’s going on, huh?” Grabbing the man’s jaw, Tsukki ignored the hostage’s whimpers of fear as he continued speaking. 

“You’re serving your judgement for pursuing what is mine”, he whispered, “and you know what that is, don’t you?” As the hostage frantically shook his head side to side, he answered that he did not. Pissed, Tsukki punched the man across the face and pulled him by his hair to face him. “Y/N L/N. Ever heard of that name?”, Tsukki seethed calmly, “Goes to Karasuno High? First year?” Shaking his head again, the man refused to acknowledge the existence of such a person.

Letting go of the hostage’s hair, Tsukki proceeded to sit on the floor as he took a deep breath. “For someone who’s older than me, you really are as stupid as they come”, he mocked. “I know you’ve been watching her after school. Following her. Taking pictures of her. Cataloging her entire schedule.” Glaring at the man shivering before him, Tsukki burned with anger at the very thought of his pipsqueak being lewded in this pedophile's eyes. “I’ve seen you in action”, Tsukki stated coolly, “I’ve caught you peeking around corners and writing in that disgusting journal of yours. I don’t need to clean my glasses to see that you’ve been creeping around her every time she’s alone.” Menacingly, Tsukki added one last detail. “What you didn’t know… is that she’s mine. And only mine.”

The hostage was covered in sweat and tears. It was clear from how he cried and pleaded through the gag that he knew what expected him. Smiling, Tsukishima knew he had him caught. This man had been eyeing what belonged to him, and it was time for him to pay.

“So”, he proposed, “how would you like to receive your punishment?” Patting the two boxes on either side of him, he instructed, “Choose. Left or right?” The man continued wallowing in his own demise. “Left. Or. Right?” Tsukki restated coldly. Snapping back to attention, the man leaned towards Tsukki’s left out of fear that he’d be kicked again if he didn’t answer in time.

Looking to where he leaned, Tsukki grinned at what punishment had been chosen: the medical kit. 

“I wouldn’t have chosen any better”, Tsukki said sarcastically. As he opened the kit up, Tsukki delicately picked up scalpels of various sizes, and placed each of the one on top of the towel he brought from inside. Standing up, Tsukki kicked the man onto his back so that he’d be on the towel. Seeing the man tremble from fear amused him, rather, it made Tsukki feel he truly deserved his punishment even more. No one is allowed to take what’s his. No one can take Y/N away from him.

Kneeling next to the man’s torso, Tsukki began to silently prepare for the procedure. Ignoring the man’s sobs and wails, Tsukki doused a gauze with rubbing alcohol and began to apply it to the collarbone and upper ribcage of the hostage. The cold touch of the alcohol shocked him, only adding to the fear not knowing awaited him next. 

Picking up the smallest scalpel, Tsukki calmly said one last thing before beginning: “Stay still.”

As the blade cut underneath the left collarbone, the hostage screamed and retaliated from the unexpected pain of the scalpel. “Don’t make me repeat myself”,Tsukki hissed as he cut deeper to emphasize his statement. On the verge of screaming his lungs out, the man tried his best to comply as he forced himself to not jerk from the cutting. 

Blood was dripping down the hostage’s side as he shook from the pain, the scalpel drawing more blood everytime he jerked, forcing the blade to penetrate deeper into his skin. After cutting into the left, Tsukki began to cut along the right as well, following the same procedure. Blood pooled along the hostage’s neck, the warmth of the blood contrasting to the frigid blade. 

Content with the markup he had made, Tsukki decided it was time to move onto the second largest scalpel in the box. “It won’t be long now”, he reassured his victim, “you won’t have to wait until you meet God.”

Slightly forfeiting his previous demeanor, all signs of intricacy were subtly being erased as Tsukki began to messily cut a box around the center of the hostage’s chest. Unlike the straight cuts around the collarbone, these cuts were uneven and unparallel. But because there was no more concern for neatness, Tsukki’s bloodlust began to seep through as he forced the blade deeper into the flesh.

The man writhed in agony as the blade produced a burning and sharp pain in his chest. The stinging open wounds on his collar and the piercing blade on his chest made him believe he was about to be carved out. 

Instead of blood dripping out, the beginning incisions started with blood slightly spurting onto Tsukki’s clothes. Unfazed, Tsukki continued carving a box around the man’s heart with a smile creeping along his face. After finishing his uneven cuts, Tsukki slashed a large “X” across the center of the box. Blood flung off the blade onto the sheet covered walls, leaving a splatter of red on the backdrop. 

The man screaming underneath him was nearly kicking, but it was apparent that his energy was depleting. His blood was dripping down his stomach and sides as it began to soak the towel a deep crimson red. Tears, sweat, drool, and blood all soaked the towel. But in Tsukki’s opinion, there wasn’t enough blood.

Reorganizing himself, Tsukki took the final scalpel into his hand. It was the largest in the kit, and the blade was large enough for him to have a clear reflection of his face. Face cold as stone, Tsukki raised the blade above his head, and positioned it right over the “X”. 

But looking at the sweating, bleeding, squealing pig before him, Tsukki wasn’t satisfied. With a sigh, he put the scalpel down on the floor. As he stood up, Tsukki took one glance at his hostage, and left the shed without a word. 

The victim was confused. Here he was, bleeding to death, and his captor leaves just like that? To bleed him dry as he suffered from his wounds in an agonizing and prolonged death? Would he no longer have to endure any more incisions? Was this a silver lining in being able to live a little longer?

A bit of joy overflooded his head. If he lived long enough, he could easily have his kidnapper arrested, and could even convince his target, Lily, that he was a good man who was protecting him. A glimmer of hope rose in him at the thought of escape.

And it was soon crushed.

The door to the shed was opened and closed, the air now dense with silence. 

Tsukishima was back.

As the captive’s blood ran cold, he began to squirm in an attempt to escape. Rocking side to side, maybe there was some leverage that could free him from the makeshift bonds, anything at all. He thought he could flee whatever hell hole he was in, but he was mistaken. His soul was sent to Hell right then and there. 

Tsukishima ran a kitchen knife right into the man’s heart, causing blood to splatter everywhere. Screams came out gargled as the hostage began to choke on blood coming up through his throat. Warm blood burst onto Tsukishima’s maniacally smiling face as he drew the knife down from the heart all the way down to the bottom of the man’s stomach. Everything was red, and nothing but muffled screams of terror and amused laughter could be heard from inside the shed. 

As Tsukishima’s victim ceased to move from flopping frantically like a fish gasping for air, he leaned against the door of the shed, took off his blood covered glasses, and took a deep breath. The cool air of the night clashed with the warm blood on his skin, sending shivers up his spine. He was relieved. “No one can take Y/N”, he thought to himself. “No one…” Smiling to himself, Tsukki stood as he gazed at his artistic mess of blood covering the floor and walls. 

His job was complete. 

For now.  
~~~~~~

Ring ring ring.

“Hey Tsukki!”

“Hey Pipsqueak.”

“I was having some trouble understanding today’s homework, you mind if I come over so you could help me study?”

“What time do you think you’ll be here?”

“I’ll be there in about 30 minutes if that’s okay.”

“Sounds good, parents won’t be back until late, but you can come over.”

“Alrighty, I’ll see you soon, dino-boy!”

“See you in a bit, bite-size.”

As you hung up on the other end, Tsukki proceeded to throw out multiple trash bags into neighboring trash bins aside from his own. 

Everything from the shed was taken down and tossed away, including the towel and Akiteru’s old clothes. The medical kit was scrubbed down with alcohol, and the scalpels were polished till shining. 

As for the body. The crows around Karasuno would be fed for quite a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late at night.  
> I'm new to AO3 tbh, I've read a lot of stuff on here, but never wrote anything.  
> I used to write Haikyuu Imagines on my old tiktok account, should I put them here as well?  
> Plz consider following me on tiktok, i like to flex on my friends. I try to reply to everyone in the comments too.


End file.
